A Bit of Whipped Cream
by Kotobuki Kai
Summary: Drinking hot chocolate after a long night's search, always hits you in the right spot. But the whipped cream can get a little messy. A SuuxYoru drabble, set somewhere during Ikuto's disappearance.


A drabble about what a little whip cream can do. Set during Ikuto's disappearance.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Shugo Chara, so please don't sue me...

Enjoy!

* * *

A Bit of Whipped Cream

xoxox

"Ikuto… Ikuto… Where are you nya…?" Yoru cried weakly.

It was another day and now another night of a long endless search for his beloved chara bearer, who was still no where to be found and Yoru had looked _everywhere_ for him. In the alleys, in the parks and stores, heck even the trash cans despite how unlikely he'd be in there, but he was willing to go through any possibilities if it meant finding the blue haired teen.

But tonight wasn't that night.

And so Yoru, well worn out, headed back home -or in this case- back towards Amu's house where he's been staying ever since Ikuto's disappearance.

It wasn't so bad living with the rosette. For the most part, she was patient and sympathetic and he could do whatever he pleased as long as he did not cause her too much trouble. Even better was sometimes she'd bring him back treats; though there were other times the preteen would irritably snap at him for his relentless nagging about the catnip she still owed him (and he WILL get it!).

Her charas were alright too. It was fun messing with them. Although he couldn't help, but be a little annoyed by Ran's overly exuberant personality and Miki's fangirling about "how cute he is when he's asleep!" (especially her "not so secret" sketches of him, which made him feel somewhat flattered, yet self conscious and a bit creeped out at the same time). There wasn't much to say about the diamond chara, Dia considering she still remained inside her egg.

Then there was Suu, the clover guardian spirit who represented Amu's maternal and feminine would-be self. While she'd fret over the times he'd steal her whisk and get unusually fussy about cleaning, she was generally sweet and out of the three: the least annoying. She'd even makes tuna sandwiches or heat up a mug of milk ready for him when he returns to Amu's room.

Yep Suu was pretty cool even if she was a bit of a neat freak… (he still shudders at the memory when he made the mistake of returning to Amu's room with muddy paws…). Actually, it's kind of fun watching her expression change from smiling, to pouting, to wailing, whilst shaking her head, causing her yellow green locks to sway back and forth in rhythm and-

Yoru stopped himself short.

Why he thought that, he had no idea, but he was far too exhausted to care and more than ready for a well deserved catnap.

He had reached the door of the balcony where it remained unlocked for his return. Yoru sluggishly floated inside and landed onto the coffee table, next to his black egg.

"Welcome home-desu~." A kind, gentle voice greeted. Yoru twisted around to the source of the voice, only to see the green chara that he had just been thinking about not too long ago.

He lazily raised one paw and replied, "I'm back-nya."

He looked around the room and found himself alone with Suu.

"Where's Amu and the others-nya?" He asked.

"They're downstairs getting hot chocolate-desu." She answered.

His ears suddenly perked up at the two magical words and he felt much more awake than before.

He had been craving for something sweet now that he thought about it.

"I want some too- nya!" He cried excitedly and jumped go get some, until he noticed the small tray in Suu's hands holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate topped with whip cream slowly dissolving underneath its heat.

"I figured you would-desu," smiled Suu.

Gleefully he lunged for the mug and carefully blew away the swirling vapors. Once appropriately cooled, Yoru wasted no time in greedily guzzling up the chocolaty liquid. After completely draining it, he began licking off the sugary remains.

Suu giggled as she watched him. He really was like a cat… well then again he _is_ a cat, she reminded herself.

She sighed softly thinking back to when he first started living here.

While she knew how much Amu was worried about Ikuto, the one who's probably having the hardest time was Yoru. Despite his carefree attitude that he usually carried, his actions betrayed his anxiety inside, each time she caught him giving a double take at a shock of blue hair, or perked his ears at the string of a violin.

And she could sympathize too with how he felt from her own experience of being separated from her sisters and the pink haired girl (ironically enough, when she thought about it, that time was actually _his_ fault).

A soft, low rumble brought her out of her thoughts as she glanced up and couldn't help, but beam widely at the sight before her.

It hadn't take Suu long to figure out that the feline chara had purred and tried to suppress her mad urge to float over and cuddle him for all that his ridiculous cuteness was worth.

Yoru sat criss crossed, smiling as he held his cat designed cup with his big paw, licking the other to clean his sticky indigo fur. His large velvet ears were slicked down, though the tip of his left twitched time to time. His convoluted tail swished about in a metronomic motion while his cheeks were glowing a blissful shade of peach pink, and it was there that she noticed a white spot.

"Oh you have some whipped cream on you-desu." Suu informed him, bending forward to wipe the offending mark off.

Yoru, engrossed with grooming himself, only heard half of what she said and was rather surprised when she suddenly leaned in toward him.

"What are you doing-nya?" He inquired.

"Don't move," was all she answered, and he obediently listened.

Suu brushed off the white blob with her silk handkerchief and Yoru felt himself redden slightly at the proximity of her face.

"I said you had a bit of whipped cream on your cheek, but it's off now-desu." She stated.

"O-oh! I see, so that's how it is-nya…!" Yoru exclaimed awkwardly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, which only increased his blush. In an attempt to calm himself down, he tried shifting his gaze at everywhere else, which proved to be difficult as she blocked most of his view.

It seemed that the green spirit had yet to realize how uncomfortable she was making the blue cat feel with their close distance to each other. With reluctance Yoru turned his head to face her, but was startled to see a blotch of whip cream on _her_ face as well.

Almost grinning in a Cheshire manner, he decided to pay her back.

Suu almost slapped him with one of her yellow green locks when she whipped her head around; something small, wet and rough briefly slid across her cheek. She faced the blue cat guardian, flushed scarlet while her hands cupped the right side of her face. The irises of her apple green eyes widened ten times fold as the pupils unfocused, indicating her bewilderment.

Meanwhile Yoru, trying to look as innocent as possible, resisted the urge to laugh at her comical, exaggerated reaction. Still flustered, Suu regained her senses and was just about to cry-

"Y-Yoru?!"

…but someone else beat her to it?

Both the maid and cat guardian spirits turned their heads towards the door: standing in between the doorway were three gawping entities.

Ran's eyes were as wide as saucers while her "O" shaped mouth was cover by her pom-poms. Amu's reaction was a bit similar, excluding the cheerleading accessories. Her cheeks tinted to a light shade of pink as if embarrassed that she had interrupted "something."

Miki however was the worst of the three.

It was no secret to any of the charas or Guardians that she had a big crush on Yoru (as well as Kiseki, Daichi, and various other shugo chara of the opposite sex, but that's a different story!), so it was expected for her to respond poorly… just not to point of fainting! Her mourning soul was visibly seen leaving her body due to the shock and horror of witnessing her sister and crush in their rather intimate position.

...

There was a long pause before Amu broke the silence.

"Um, uh, we'll just leave you two alone ha ha ha…" she said rather awkwardly and dragged Ran and Miki away, shutting the door. Suu and Yoru didn't respond, and continued to sit there unmoving, blinking every so often.

...

Again it was silent, which gave time for the realization of Yoru's actions to finally sink in. A burst of heat circulated to his cheeks.

He was never exactly the poster cat for the term, "think before you act."

"…Um oh yeah t-that's right-nya!" He announced. "I forgot to look for Ikuto in that..._that_ place! Yeah haha… I'll be going then!" and like lightening he disappeared the next second as a flash of blue, black, and glowing red.

Suu simply stared after him and collapsed upon the surface of the table, knocking over the small black mug.

It rolled in a circle before stopping next to her, cold and forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Man I actually had this sitting in my folder for like two years and now I finally posted it! Haha, this was written for a friend of mine online, though due to RL stuff I haven't talked to her in, well, two years...I wonder if she even remembers it...? ^^;;

Anyways thanks for reading! Any comments and criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
